Madara's Grandson
by RinneNaruto
Summary: Naruto is Madara's Grandson! Godlike!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto Mangekyo!Naruto Grey!Naruto Naruto is gonna be very strong because he was trained by Madara Uchiha! A guy that could battle the 5 Kage in his Prime with ease!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Madara's grandson

"HELP!" Screamed a little boy no older than 4 because currently a mob was chasing him

Shouts like "Get back here! You demon" could be heard through the area

Naruto ran for his life and turned a corner 'Damn! a dead end! Im too YOUNG TO DIE!'

"We got you now! You fucking DEMON!" Shouted a civilian

Said civilian ran to Naruto and was about to stab him when a hand stopped him, He looked up to see a old man "Let go of me!" He made a big mistake when he looked at the old man he suddenly screamed from being in a Genjutsu placed by a Sharingan

"You all made a big mistake messing with my Grandson" He said coldly, "Ameratsu" A Black flame covered the civilians and they all started screaming

"Are you alright?" He asked his grandson

"Yes thank yo-" Naruto passed out from Exhaustion

"Guess that was expected" Said the old man

-(1 hour later in a secret hideout)-

Naruto was waking up and his eye sight was blurred but he remembered being chased and saved by a old man, said old man was in front of him

"How are you?" The old man asked

"Alright, Thank you sir" but than realized something "Why did you save me? I'm just a demon" Naruto said sadly

"First I will always protect you because I am your grandfather and second are NOT a demon, Understand?"

"Yes sir.. wait you said your my grandfather?"

"Yes I am, I am Madara Uchiha" Said the newly discovered Madara Uchiha

"Wait THAT GUYS DEAD! He lost against the First Hokage!"

"Oh yeah that, I can explain it, I was on the verge of death but luckily I survived as Hashirama never looked back to see if I was dead"

"Still don't believe you"

"Than look into my eyes" He did so and saw the Sharingan spinning widly

"Sharingan! you really are Madara Uchiha co-founder of Konoha!"

"Yes I am"

"Than how are you my Grandfather?"

"I was expecting that, Do not interrupt me as I explain, As I said I was on the verge of death and Hashirama never looked back, I fell unconsience and as I woke up I found a woman tending my wounds, That woman was called Kushi Uzumaki, She let me stay with her for ages, soon we fell in Love and we had a child called Kushina Uzumaki but sadly she died giving birth to Kushina, I was sad and I knew I couldn't look after Kushina so I sealed her Sharingan and took her to Konoha where she became the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki-"

"Thanks for telling me this! and sorry for interrupting but what is a Nine Tails and what is a Jinchuuriki"

"I will let it slip this time, There are Nine Tailed beasts, originating from the Ten Tailed, And a Jinchuuriki is a 'Human Sacrifice' And your mother was chosen for it, The information of her being a Jinchuuriki was not given out to public as it would cause her life to be terrible as most Jinchuuriki life are very bad, Naruto... you are a Jinchuuriki to the Nine Tailed Beast"

"... So thats why they hate me.."

"Naruto they are foolish civilians, Do not worry about them, Now let me continue the Story"

"She became the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki and had a good life and Married the Fourth Hokage and had a Child, you are that child-"

"Im sorry again! IM THE FOURTHS SON!"

"Yes you are! Now let me continue!"

"As I was saying you are that child but sadly she died because of me.. I teached a boy called Obito Uchiha and he goes by my name now and the day you were born he came to your mother and released the Nine Tails causing her death and the Fourth to seal the Nine Tails in you" Tears starting showing up in Madaras Eyes "I'm not one to cry but please forgive me" Madara starting sobbing

"Don't worry grandad its not your fault-"

"Yes it is! I told him to gather all the Tailed Beast to revive the Ten Tailed Beast! Its my fault!"

"Grandad! Do you still want that to happen?"

"No!"

"Than I forgive you! No buts!"

Madara wiped away his tears an smiled "You are the best Grandson anyone could ask for"

"Believe it!" "Grandad can you continue the story?"

"Ok, Kushina became a Jinchuuriki and when she was 13 she was captured by Kumo nin and The Fourth, Minato Namikaze saved her, resulting in them falling in love and later they got married and you know the rest"

"Thanks Grandad! for saving me and telling me this!"

Madara smiled again but his face became serios "Naruto... I want to train you to defend yourself and eventually defeat Obito when he comes after you, Obito thinks I am dead so that is good"

"Your gonna train me awesome!"

"Grandad why did Old man tell everyone I was a Jinchuuriki?"

"... Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"He wanted you to want to be Sad and fall into his trap, by becoming sad you would have wanted to be Hokage, Make everyone notice you, Protect Konoha, especially if your a Jinchuuriki, A... Weapon"

"What?"

"Naruto..."

"Old man manipulated me? ho-how COULD HE DO THAT! I TRUSTED HIM!" Madara noticed something, Naruto eyes transformed into the Sharingan, With 3 straight tomoes! But than it started to transform into something else

'...Mangekyo Sharingan, wait that looks familar... I've seen that eye before'

(Naruto's Mangekyo is picture at the top)

"NARUTO! Calm down!" Madara shouted

Naruto started sobbing and than full crying

'ahhh god, Hope no one see's this' Madara went to hug Naruto 'This day just gets wierder and wierder' sadly for Madara a certain Zetsu saw him

"Naruto its gonna be alright" After doing this for 5 minutes he calmed down

"Grandad.. Lets just get the training on" He said

"Naruto let me explain a few more things, When Obito gathers all Tailed Beasts he wants the Infinite Tsukiyomi and that traps everyone in a Genjutsu where no wars are but that is not True peace so I want you to defeat him"

Naruto with excitement in his eyes "Alright! grandad I will!"

"Also Naruto, You have unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan, A Advanced form of the Sharingan, I have seen that eye before, Follow me"

Madara lead Naruto to a room filled with Books and went to the Uchiha section and in the Uchiha section went to the Mangekyo section and picked up a dusty booka and started reading it

Madara gasped "Naruto.. your eyes are a special type of Mangekyo eyes, A Mangekyo user becomes blind after using alot of time, I was gonna give you my old eyes to escape this fate as when you implant another Mangekyo user's eyes into you, you can see again and become immune to blindness, but A Uchiha long ago, name forgotten, got a Special type of Mangekyo Sharingan, As the Uchiha used the Mangekyo, He never became blind, Every Mangekyo has a unique ability but his Mangekyo was able to use all Mangekyo abilities, This gives me more the reason to train you, Come Naruto we will begin your training"

"Naruto remember this well, you are 4 and I am going to train you till you are 12, I will train you in every aspect especially the Mangekyo, I will teach you the Mangekyo for 2 years so you will be 6 than and from than I will teach you everything else, okay?"

"Alright! Awesome!"

"And when you are 12 you will go back to Konoha"

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined

"Yes... look at me Naruto, I'm an old man, I don't have time left, I will probabaly die when your 11-"

"WHAT?! I just found you! I don't wanna lose you!"

"Naruto.. dont worry, Have a family and cherish your time and when you die, I will find you in the Pure land (Afterlife)"

"Okay, I will find you in the Pure Land also! You beter remember that!"

Madara chuckled "Oh I will"

Naruto suddenly fell down clutching his stomach "AHHHHH! IT HURTS IN MY STOMACH"

Madara from the start knew what was causing this, He pulled Naruto's shirt up placed his hand in the middle of it

Naruto looked around, he was now in.. a Sewer?

"Naruto, When I fighted Hashirama... I kinda controlled the Nine Tails and forced him to battle for me... and call him a beast... a mindless beast" Madara started chuckling nerversly

"The Nine Tails... I could feel his hatred.. I wanna befriend him and make his hatred go"

Madara looked at Naruto "I will help you do it"

The pair started walking to the Nine Tails cage but stopped as Claws wents through the bars

"MADARA UCHIHA! COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

"Nine Tails please calm down!" Madara shouted

"NO! YOU UCHIHA SHIT!"

"Nine Tails I'm sorry!"

The Nine Tails was shocked, He never expected MADARA FRICKING UCHIHA to say sorry to him

"I'm sorry for controlling you! Please take it out on me! Not my grandson!"

The Nine Tails knew he wasn't lying "... Why do you expect me to forgive you?"

"I don't know but I know one thing, You shoudn't hate my Grandson for this"

"...Why should I?"

"He is the Boy of the propecy"

"What? How do you know?"

"I heard the Toad Sage talking about it 'Two boys with Blue and Black eyes would save the world from the Rabbit, Free the Beasts, achieve peace above all' I believe Naruto is the Blue eyes child and the other child I do not know"

"Save the world from the Rabbit, It that it who I think it is, your in deep shit, I will trust you for now, and you can use my power but my Chakra has been halfed and I can only give a little because of the Seal"

"Its alright, Thank you Nine-"

"My name is Kurama"

"Thank you Kurama" Naruto smiled

"Kurama who has your other half?" Madara asked

"The Fourth Hokage does"

"Oh I know how to give it back using a forbidden move"

"Kurama do you want it back?"

"Yes I do"

"Okay Kurama wait 10 minutes and it will be done"

They went out of the Seal

"Naruto... This seal needs a Sacrifice"

"What?! Dont Sacrifice someone!"

Madara bringed someone in the room "I will use this Man"

"Did you not hear me?!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto! This Man has killed alot of people and raped alot of Womans, He is the lowest of the low, He derserves to die"

"Still-"

"Naruto! This Man DERSERVES to Die!"

"Alright than, Im still not happy about it though!"

"In the years of training I will teach you to control your emotions and kill people wether you like it or not"

"What?!"

"Do you want to be trained by me?"

"Yes but-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Ok! Than!"

Madara put the man into the middle of the seal (Their using Impure World Ressurection)

"Normally this wouldn't work considering Minato is in the Shinigami's stomach but I wore the Shinigami mask and released him of it"

Madara made some handsigns "Summoning jutsu! Impure World Ressurection!"

A coffin slowly crept up and it opened revealed...

"FOURTH HOKAGE!"

"Naruto I do not want to disturb his Afterlife too much so I will do this very quick"

Minato's eyes opened up "Where am-"

"Sharingan Genjutsu! Obey!"

"Give Naruto your Nine Tails Chakra"

Minato went and put his hand on Naruto and slowly pumped the Chakra into Naruto, When it was done "Sharingan Genjutsu Release!"

"huh?" All Minato could say before Madara ended the Jutsu

"Done" Madara said

"Naruto time to start your training!"

"Alright! Finally!"

-(Council Meeting, Hokage building)-

"What have you called us for Hokage?" Said a disrespectful civilian

"It is about one Naruto Uzumaki"

"The demon? Are you finally gonna kill him?"

"NO! but a Mob was chasing him and all there is left of the Mob is ash, I do not know what caused this, also Naruto Uzumaki is now missing we cannot find him"

"Mark him as a missing nin!" shouted 5 civilian council members

"SHUT UP! no!" Hiruzen shouted

"I call this meeting to a end"

-(8 years later)-

Naruto is now 11 and in the two years of learning the Mangekyo he has learnt Kamui, Tsukiyomi, Sasunoo, kotoamatsukami, he has also come to terms that killing is a Shinobi's job and has all aready killed 100 bandits and gained expirience but battleing A ranked missing nins and some S ranking nins, and in the 5 years of training he has become stronger than Madara Uchiha in his Prime, And Madara could fight 5 Kages at once! with ease! in his Prime of course

"Naruto" Called a very weak Madara

"Yes grandad?"

"I am dying..."

"What?! I need you grandad! Please don't leave me!"

"I'm so sorry Naruto but it is time for me to go, Remember what I said 8 years ago, I will find you in the Pure Land"

"I wish I had more time Naruto but I do not, remember this Naruto, When you are 12 go to Konoha, Become a Shinobi, be known as Naruto Uchiha, revive the clan and make me proud" Madara smiled one last time

"I will see you in the Pure Land! Remember that!" cryed Naruto

"Also remember about the Rinnegan!"

Naruto was being attacked 5 years ago and was in great distress because some one was attacking him and throwed a knife towards his eye

For a secound Naruto did not know what to do and didnt wanna die so he didnt realise his eyes changing

"Almighty Push!" He shouted, he had killed the Man attacking him... the guy had lost his head in the attack

After that naruto went to Madara and told him of it and Madara asked him if he had noticed anything about his eye and he said no than Madara told him of the Rinnegan and teached him of the Powers because Madara also has the Rinnegan

"Also crush my eyes after I die, If someone implanted my eyes it would be very bad"

"Bye Naruto..." Madara had died

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto had shouted

"I will find you grandad in the Pure Land... I will achieve what you asked of me!"

And with that Naruto trained as hard as he could

"Zetsu!"

"Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Status of Konoha?"

"They still think you are dead, boy are they in a suprise next year!" Zetsu started laughing

"Good"

-(End of ch 1)-

(Did you like it? Review if you did, point out my spelling mistakes, The reviews encourage me to do more)

(Next Chapter will be on next Thursday or Friday)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruto is alive?! Another Uchiha?!

In the last year of training Naruto had become so Powerful that he was now a equal to Hagoromo Otsukstuki, The Sage of The Six Paths, He had also became Cold after Madara died

"Zetsu... I guess it's time to go.."

"Yes it is Lord Naruto"

"Status of.. Konoha?"

"Still the same"

Naruto opened his eyes showing the Mangekyo than going into the Rinnegan than going back to his blue eyes

"Follow me always unless I tell you not to but stay hidden, I'm going to Konoha" With that statement Naruto started heading towards Konoha at a Tailed Beast Level

(Remember Madara controlled the Nine Tails and in Naruto Shippuden episode 394 or 393 he kicks the Tailed Beasts face and it knocks them over! He also battled the 5 Kage like it was nothing! and Naruto is now stronger than him so he will be like the summary said, Godlike)

After 5 minutes Naruto thought 'Wait... Guess all the things that are gonna happen made me stop thinking clearly, Shoulda just used Kamui to get in it'

"Kamui" Naruto transported himself into the Hokages room and instanely doghed a killing blow from a Anbu

"Who are you?!" Shouted the Third

"Don't you remember me?"

"No! Tell me who you are!"

"I will if you tell the Anbu to get away from me"

"Anbu kill him!" Screamed Hiruzen

The Anbu went to kill Naruto with a sword but it.. Went through him?!

"I can go intagible old Hokage"

The Hokage calmed down "Anbu get away from him"

"So who are you"

"Get the council here as I don't feel like repeating it and if I told just you, You would have to tell them and they would want to ask me stuff" 'And force me to do stuff' Naruto thought as a ending to his sentence

Naruto turned on his Sharingan to convince the Hokage

The Hokage was in thought but when he saw the Cursed Eyes "..Anbu.. Call the council for a meeting and tell them it is of utmost importance"

The Anbu went and called the Council members to come

"Good, Now lets go to the Council room, Though I'm going the faster way" Naruto said as he transported himself to the Council room

-(5 Minutes later in Council room)-

"Hiruzen what is the meaning of this!" A civilian council member shouted

"I am the Hokage! Learn your place! We are here about someone possessing a Sharingan unknown if it is a Uchiha"

"What?! Impossible! The Uchiha's got massacared!"

Naruto came out of the dark with his Sharingan on "Not all of us"

"How could this be?" said Saku Haruno (guess who her daughter is)

"I.. am.. Naruto Uchiha, Former Naruto Uzumaki"

"The demon!" Shouted a civilian member

"How am I a demon?" Naruto asked

"Because you have the Nine Tails sealed inside of yo-" Thats all he could say before he was murdered by Naruto

"Arrest hi-"

"You can't, The Hokages law said to not talk about it and he did"

"But-"

"No! Naruto is right, Naruto why did you not come back to us?"

"Why would I?"

"I am now come back to become a Shinobi of Konoha, I am up for any questions"

"How do you have a Sharingan" The Hokage said

"I am a Uchiha"

"How are you a Uchiha? Where did the Uchiha blood come from?" Asked Hiashi Hyuuga

"I am a Uchiha through my Mother and Grandfather"

"Who was your Mother and grandfather?" Asked Shikaku Nara

"Mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my grandfather.. well it is quite surprising" Naruto amused

"Just answer it!" Shouted Saku Haruno, She didnt care about Naruto but she had a grudge against his Mother

"My grandfather was... Madara Uchiha"

"What?! You expect us to believe that? Madara Uchiha died by The First Hokage attack!"

"Well he didn't, Madara Uchiha was a former friend of Hashirama so Hashirama never looked back to see if he died and he didnt so my grandfather was lying there for a long time until my Grandmother found him and saved him"

"Even if this is real, Did he train you?" Asked Chouza Akamichi

"Yes he did, He trained me for 7 years" Naruto wasn't gonna tell them about the Mangekyo yet but he didn't care if they found out anyway

A certain War Hawk was grinning evily '7 years by Madara Uchiha himself!"

"What did he teach you?" Asked Inoichi Yamanaka

"2 years for something Im not gonna tell you, 5 years for normal training like Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu"

"What did you say?! You better tell us what you did for 2 years!" Shouted a civilian called Tuto Juo

"no" simply said by Naruto

"What?! We are the Civilian Council boy!" Shouted Tuto juo

"Nah, don't feel like it, you'll find out later when I do a mission or something"

"Boy.. I am losng my patie-"

"Tuto be quite! Naruto said we would find out later! Naruto How are you? I was verry worried abou-"

"Shut up! I know why you told everyone! you were using me! Turning me into a weapon! So I would be hypnotised into Protecting Konoha!"

Somewhere in a different Universe.. Canon Naruto sneezed "Guess some one's talking about me, well no problem, I've got to go Protect Konoha from everything and also stopping Madara from taking over world and saving Konoha, oopsy I mean World, who am I kidding, I mean Konoha! I love Konoha! I wanna protect it by loving a Stalker called Hinata, calling Sas-Gay my best friend always when he shoved a Chidori through my chest, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Naruto Laughed Maniacly

"...H-H-How did yo-"

"Shut it! I don't care! now if your done I have to do something, Danzo give the eyes back or I will have to kill you even denying it once will cause your death"

'Shit! How did he know!' "I don't know what you mean"

Naruto ran at a speed that no one could see and got a Kunai out and shoved right through Danzo's throat immediatly killing him

"Naruto! Why did you do this! This is very high Treason!"

"I did it because he has illegaly implanted Sharingans into him and took Shisu Uchiha's eyes, This all equals to death"

Naruto took Shisu's eyes out of him and crushed them than uncovered the arm for all to see, there were gasps through out the Room

"Sharingans!" Screamed the Civilian members

Naruto destroyed the Sharingan one by one and when he was done "I'm going now, I'm going to live somewhere you don't need to know but after 5 days I will be living in the Uchiha Compound"

"Do you need anything else Lord Naruto?" Asked Ruki Olo

"No" 'wow, Im a Uchiha and they now love me'

"I'll be taking my leave now" Naruto said as he started walking away

"Wait Naruto!" The Hokage shouted to get to Naruto but he was already gone

-(Naruto's Pocket Dimension)-

Naruto's Pocket Dimension is different from Obito's because it becomes anything he wants or things, he wanted a sunny weather and bright green grass and just sat down and relaxed

'I've came back to Konoha.. I just don't know anymore, Grandad I will never forgot that promise, I will find you in the Pure Land'

-(Next day in academy)-

"Quite down everyone!" Iruka shouted to his class

"We have a new student today" Now this quited the class

Whisperes like "Who is he?" and "Bet his hot" Started going around the class

"Now come on in" On that que Naruto went in the classroom

"Welcome to Konoha Academy! Now tell the class your name"

"My name is.. Naruto Uchiha" This made the whole class shut up completely

"What?! Im the last Uchiha!" Shouted one Sasuke Uchiha

"Well you aren't"

"Now class ask any questions you want to ask him, if thats okay with Naruto?"

"It's alright"

Straight away Shikimaru Nara asked "Where do you get your Uchiha blood?"

"My Mother and Grandfather"

"Who is your Mom and Dad?" Asked Choji Akamichi

"Kushina Uzumaki and my Grandad is quite the surprise... My grandad was the Famed Madara Uchiha"

"What?! He died! And if he did have a Grandson! It would be me!" Sasuke Uchiha shouted

"Well it isn't you, it's me, Oh yeah Im coming to live in the Uchiha Compound in 4 days" (Its been a day)

"You can't do that!" Sasuke shouted

"Yes I can, Law 12 of the Uchiha Clan states the Son of a former Clan can take the role on Clan Head but if there to 2 sons to 2 Former Clan heads, they have to battle"

"Than we will battle!"

"Ok than, Iruka please show us the way to the fighting ground"

"You shoulnd-" Iruka got interrupted

"You dont understand, this is Clan Law, you have to"

Iruka sighed and showed them the way

"In 3..2..1 Go!"

"I will beat you! Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"

Naruto looked at it with dull eyes 'boring, im gonna end this very quickly'

"Water style: Deflaming jutsu" Naruto said in a bored voice

The Water jutsu went flying towards Sasuke and it hit him and Sasuke went soaring through the Forest behind them, Naruto appeared next to Sasuke and brought him back to where everyone could see

"It also states you can kill the Oppenet, maybe I should kill this fool, slaughter him right in front of you..."

"But I don't bother, his just too weak for me, seeya im going, ill come back in 5 minutes for the Team placements"

A Swirling vortex consumed Naruto,

-(Council Meeting)-

They were bickiring about who Naruto would be placed with and agrangemarriage for Naruto

"I know! Naruto shall be placed with Sakura Haruno my daughter and married to her! and placed with Sasuke Uchiha and teach him all his jutsu's than Sakura shall marrie both of them and Sakura shall become the ultimate Whore to them! Lord Naruto shall feel why people call me the Sex Master also!" Saku Haruno shouted

"Hokage.. Im sure we can get to a nice agreement, please order this" Saku Haruno said flirtingly to the Hokage, she already had sex with him 10 times to do things for her

"A-Alright! Naruto will Marrie Sakura and be placed with her and Sasuke Uchiha and thats that! and also Naruto shall have sex with Saku Haruno"

Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere "No, I will not Marrie Sakura but I will be placed with them"

"Naruto I am the Hokage! You have to!"

"No I dont, I am Madaras Grandson and he was a co-founder of Konoha and my Mother is a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan and they helped build it also so I own most of Konoha"

"I will be taking my leave, end this meeting as it will go nowhere"

Naruto left in a swirling vortex to the Academy, Naruto got in the Class in time to hear his team

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

'Him..' Naruto thought

-(3 hours later)-

"How can he make us wait like this!" Sakura shouted

'Paybacks a bitch Kakashi' Naruto thought as he standed up and got ready for a legendary move

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Jutsu" answered Naruto

The door opened revealing Kakashi "My first impr-" He was stopped by having a Rasengan shoved in his Stomach

"Arhghfjsdhj" Kakashi said as his Stomach was getting mulled by the Rasengan

He was surrounded by Anbu

"You are under arrest for doing this! Put your hands up where we can see them!"

"Fuck off" Naruto said as in a secound all the Anbu fell down unconsience

"Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"They annoyed me, no one arrests me"

"Yeah but you didnt have to do that!" Hiruzen shouted

"I'm going seeya, I'll come to the test tomorrow and don't worry, The Rasengan was low-powered. he'll recover in a day"

Naruto was consumed in a Swirling Vortex

-(Akatsuki base)-

"Lord Tobi! A Uchiha has came to Konoha saying his Madara's grandson!" said Kestu (Zetsu but different looking and different name and different person, this is not Naruto's Zetsu)

"What! How can this be!" Shouted Tobi

"I don't know!" Screamed Ketsu

"#killtheuchihathatspretendingtobemadarasgrandsonbutironicallyimpretendingtobemadaralol" Tobi said

"But seriously, I'm gonna kill him tomorrow"

"That isn't wise, he has the Mangekyo and has been seen using Kamui and defeating 15 Anbu in 1 second!" Ketsu tried to reason with it

"Really? well than it can wait" Tobi said

"That old man didn't tell me he had a grandson" Tobi said looking angry

"He also probabaly got trained by Madara" Ketsu said making Tobi even angrier

"AHH! I thought he died! what about the Tsuki Project!" Toni said extremely angry

"Forgot! I'm going to do the plan by myself!"

-(Naruto's Pocket Dimension)-

"I'll kill them next time" Naruto said

"You shouldn't do that, It will get you Exiled" Said a voice behind him

"They would never Exile me, trust me on it, Why do you care Kurama?"

"Shut up brat! I'm your superior!"

"No im not stupid fox, Your getting out of my Pocket Dimension"

Naruto forced the Fox out with the Seal with ease

"Soon, My name will be in the Bingo books as the Great Madara Uchiha's Grandson!"

(End of chapter 2)

(I woulda released the chapter 2 days ago but I did a really big part of the story I didn't think you would like so I deleted it and do it all over again, hope you understand)


End file.
